Laura's survival
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Laura redfield is daughter of Claire redfield and Leon kennedy and they got separated when the outbreak started and so Laura had been fending for herself for a little over two months before some new friends showed up and rescued her from a horrible fate... read on to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i only own one character in this story and that is Laura as she is my OC but the rest of the characters that appear in this story i do not own. And i do not make any profit from writing this story this is just pure fiction.

P.S: the first couple of lines of this story will be in 1st person as it is my OC explaining what happened and why she is here but the rest of the story will be in 3rd person. hope you guys enjoy!

**Laura's survival**

i have been running away from these freaks for weeks and doing anything i could to survive and i built my own crossbow from pieces of scrap i found and by now you are probably wondering who i am and how i got into this mess in the first place well allow me to explain so sit back grab whatever it is you need and settle in as i explain because my name is Laura and this is my story.

Laura was hiding behind a parked car and peeked through the window as she watched some zombies eat their latest meal of another unfortunate survivor when suddenly she heard shots being fired not to far from her and zombies started shambling off in the direction of the gun shots and Laura carefully sneaked around the car she was leaning against before she dashed for another car just across from her and slid behind it and steadily aimed her crossbow she made from pieces of scrap she found lying around.

Just then a truck pulled up and three men in what looked like swat uniforms got out and killed a few zombies that came towards them before Laura then quickly turned around and fired her crossbow at a zombie that shambled up behind her and blood splattered everywhere as the bolt pierced the zombies skull and fell to the ground lifeless and Laura wiped some of the blood from her face and just finished reloading her crossbow when another zombie grabbed her from the side and pinned her to the floor and Laura thought she was done for and closed her eyes waiting for her impending death but opened them again when she heard one of the men shout "move your head out of the way!"

And Laura did as she was told and tilted her head to one side as one of the men with jet black hair and matching colour beard jumped off one of the cars and curb stomped the zombies head into the ground next to Laura crushing its skull killing it instantly. Bits of blood and brain splattered over Laura before the man then helped her to her feet and said "i'm seth rollins, over there are my brothers dean ambrose and roman reigns" and Laura picked up her crossbow and took a deep breath before she finally said "t-thank you for saving my life, i-if you hadn't then i..." she cut herself off as tears flowed from her eyes and seth just placed a arm around the girl to try to comfort her as he said "it's ok, me, dean and roman will protect you as the shield, do you have a name?"

Laura then wiped some tears from her eyes as she replied "y-yeah, my name is Laura...Laura redfield" and seth picked up Laura's bag over his shoulder as he replied "well, it's good to meet you Laura, you can stay with us as we have enough food and water to go around" before both seth and Laura walked towards dean and roman who were leaning by the truck before dean was the first to speak up when he said "hey, who's this cute girl you picked up seth?" to which seth chucked Laura's bag in the back of the truck before he looked at dean and replied "c'mon man, ease up a little she is scared and alone and her name is Laura redfield, but yeah i will agree with you that she is kinda cute"

Before long seth and roman hopped in the front of the truck while dean helped Laura climb into the back of the truck before joining her and sat opposite to her as roman put the truck in reverse before slowly moving the truck forward again as they continued down the road towards the next town before dean then tossed a chocolate bar to Laura as he said "here, you must be hungry" and Laura caught the bar in her hands as she replied "thanks, yeah i'm starving" dean then picked up Laura's crossbow and examined it a bit as he sat there and said "impressive weapon you got here kid" and Laura faintly smiled as she replied "thanks, i built her myself out of scraps i found lying around"

Dean smiled as he continued to examine the crossbow some more before he said "i think i can help improve the rate of fire and give you something to aim down too" and Laura sat there and smiled a little as she helped dean take apart her crossbow before dean slid the current mechanism she was using off the rails before sliding on a better firing mechanism that would help her fire her crossbow faster and then he attached some iron sights to the front of the crossbow to help Laura aim more precisely before he tightened her crossbow back together for her before seth turned to face her as he said "so Laura, how long have you been surviving on your own"

Laura smiled slightly at seth as she replied "well, before you guys showed up i had been surviving on my own for a little over two months now just doing whatever i could to survive and taking whatever supplies i could find" roman then tilted his head back as he said while still looking at the road "well, like what seth said we will protect you and keep you safe, and we'll be reaching the next to shortly just about a couple more miles" to which Laura replied as she had a death grip on her crossbow "ok, and thanks again you guys for saving my life, if there is anything i could do to repay the favour then please tell me"

They soon arrived in the next town and as roman stopped the truck at a nearby gas station to refuel a tanned latina girl with purple hair came rushing out to greet them as she gave roman a hug but then looked slightly confused as she saw they had one more person with them as Laura hopped down from the truck with her bag and dean carefully handed her upgraded crossbow and Laura held the crossbow tightly to her chest and gingerly walked over to roman and the purple haired latina girl just as another girl with black hair in a ponytail to one side came out.

Roman then put his arm around Laura to try to reassure her as he said to her "relax, this is sasha banks and the girl next to her is her best friend bayley, they aren't going to hurt you" and Laura slightly loosened her grip around her crossbow but still held it close to her chest before sasha then said to roman "where did you find this cute girl" but before roman could reply seth answered for him as he said "to tell you the truth sasha we rescued her from being eaten by a zombie while we were out searching for ammo and supplies" and Laura blushed slightly as sasha looked in her direction before she wrapped a arm around her and walked her inside the station as she said "it's ok, you're safe here with us and if anyone be that alive or dead tries to hurt you i'll kick their ass"

That made Laura giggle a little as she walked inside the station and sat down in front of the cash register holding her crossbow close to her chest before bayley went and sat next to her and said "that's a cool weapon did you make it?" and Laura looked at bayley and smiled as she replied "yeah, i did i built this myself with pieces of scrap i found lying around and dean helped me improve the rate of fire on it and added the sights so i can aim precisely and before the shield came along and rescued me from a horrible fate this...this was the closest thing i had to family" tears started to form in her eyes and bayley tried to comfort her as she placed a arm around Laura before she said "that's so horrible, do you know where you're family is now"

Laura then replied "no...no i have no idea where my parents have gone but if i know my parents they probably found a way out by now and plan on coming back for me, but hey i managed to survive for a little over two months on my own and if seth hadn't been there today to risk his life to save mine then i wouldn't even be sitting here talking to you right now" then the tears started as Laura sat next to bayley and cried as bayley tried her best to comfort her by saying "hey it's ok, we're all going to get out of this alive and i promise i will help you find your parents Laura"

Suddenly just then sasha came sprinting back in and tried to catch her breath as she said "the boys have gone to the next town to get some more supplies, but there is a few of those disgusting freaks outside slowly making their way towards us" and upon hearing that Laura sprang into action as she jumped to her feet with her crossbow in hand as she looked at sasha and said "it's ok, it's my turn to protect you guys" and walked out the front door and quickly aimed her crossbow and fired a few bolts each shot landing their mark as they ripped straight through each of the zombies skulls and they continued walking a few more steps before collapsing to the ground lifeless.

Before Laura then collapsed but sasha managed catch her just before she fit the floor and carried her inside and bayley looked a little worried before sasha said "don't worry, the poor girl probably hasn't had any sleep so she passed out from sleep deprivation" before sasha then laid Laura down on one of the makeshift beds and bayley placed the crossbow next to her before grabbing a chair and sitting next to her while roman and the rest of the shield came back.

Dean then grabbed two big duffle bags from the back of the truck which were a little heavy as they were filled with ammo and food and sasha then had a finger on her mouth as she said "sshh, guys while you were gone some zombies came up but Laura took care of them before she passed out from lack of sleep" to which dean then quietly replied "poor kid, she must have drank loads of coffee just to keep herself awake and now its catching up to her but i'm glad she was able to protect you and bayley" before Laura then groaned in her sleep as sasha came and stood next to bayley looking over Laura.

The next morning dean was out the back of the station with Laura practising on some targets he set up and dean was hitting the bulls-eye every time while Laura hit the bulls-eye most of the time and started cursing at herself and dean set his gun down and walked over to Laura before he said "hey it's ok you'll get better and soon you will hit the bulls-eye just like i do every time" briefly pausing to take a deep breath before he continued "unless there is something else on your mind that you want to talk about" and Laura looked at dean and took a deep breath before she replied "no, it's not the fact i'm not getting perfect shots every time like you dean, it's...it's i don't know it's hard to describe"

Dean sat there for a minute with a surprised look on his face before he replied "oh, well is it because you have a crush on someone here?" and Laura looked at dean with a little smile on her face as she replied "y-yeah, you could say that, but the trouble is i have never really considered myself to be into women i always thought i may be bi-sexual but i never really explored it as i have always been drawn to men more than women" and dean took a moment to process what he just heard before he finally replied "well, do you want to at least tell me who you have a crush on Laura, don't worry this will be just between us until you are ready to tell the others"

Laura then smiled at dean a little more before she took a deep breath as she replied "ok, i know this is probably going to sound crazy but i think i might be crushing on sasha" to which dean spat his mouthful of beer out as he replied "sasha? Ok i'm not going to say a word about this to her or anyone, like i said this will just be between us for now" before he then went inside while Laura remained outside as she started pacing back and forth whilst cursing to herself "what the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't i just walk up to her and tell her?" before bayley then walked outside after hearing her curse at herself for several minutes.

Bayley then stood there before she said "hey, you ok? Sorry i heard you cursing from inside" and Laura stopped in her tracks and just sat by the wall with her head in her hands before she finally looked at bayley who was now sitting next to her and replied "y-yeah i'm fine bayley, i'm just conflicted in my emotions about something or someone you could say" and bayley smiled at Laura as she replied "ok who? And does anyone else know yet" and Laura looked back at bayley and took a deep breath before she replied "i-i think i might be crushing on sasha, and only dean knows about this and he isn't going to tell the rest of you until i felt ready"

Then bayley stood up and pulled Laura to her feet and looked at her face to face before she replied "don't worry, your secret is safe with me Laura, but if you would like my advice then i think you should tell sasha how you feel and just see what happens" and Laura just stood there looking at bayley and tried to fake a smile as she replied "ok, you're right bayley thank you" just then sasha came out to join them as she said "see where what happens?" and bayley just giggled a little before she looked at Laura and said "i think i'll leave you guys alone for a bit" before walking back inside to join dean and the others so then it was just sasha and Laura outside standing apart from each other looking at each other in silence before Laura was first to break the silence.

Laura stood there and took a deep breath before she said "sasha, there is something i want to tell you, but i'm not sure how you might react" and sasha walked a little closer to Laura before replying "Laura if you have something to tell me then just say it, i won't judge" and Laura's heart started beating faster but she decided to take another deep breath before she replied "ok here goes, sasha i think i might be in love with you but i don't know if you feel the same about me or if you're comfortable with me being bi-sexual" and Laura waited for sasha to respond but also dreaded sasha punching her and laughing at her but none of those things happened as sasha didn't say a word as she just walked closer to Laura until they were inches apart from each other before then pressing her lips against Laura's and her hands snaked their way around Laura's body from her hips to her ass as sasha gave it a gentle squeeze with both hands before she broke the kiss and said "does that answer your question Laura?"

And Laura just stood there stunned at what just happened before she finally replied "wow, i definitely was not expecting that but yeah that did answer my question sasha and i guess this means we're dating now right?" to which sasha gave Laura another kiss on her cheek and simply smiled as she replied "it sure does babe"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later...

Food was starting to run low and Laura knew they needed to find some more soon otherwise they wouldn't last any longer so she tried to sneak out of the station to try to find some more food for the group when she was stopped by sasha who said "where are you going babe?" and Laura took a deep breath before she replied "i was heading into town to try to find some more food as we are running low babe" and sasha smiled at Laura before replying back "well, not without me your not" before then throwing a baseball bat at her.

Laura caught the bat in her hand as she replied "thanks babe" before they both then headed out into town and started looking around a few buildings before Laura then heard someone scream "help me, anyone please" so Laura raced towards the sound and swung her baseball bat wildly hitting a few zombies in the head knocking them to the floor and created some space between the zombies and the bright orange haired girl who was wearing a slightly torn up relentlass t shirt and some black jeans that were also slightly torn as Laura quickly said "quick, follow me!"

The orange haired girl did as she was told as she followed Laura through the small gap she made through the zombies that were surrounding them as Laura continued to swing her bat wildly before they finally got to a safe distance and Laura took a good look at the orange haired girl as her eyes trailed up and down the girl's body before she said "hey, what's your name?" and the orange haired girl took a few breaths before she replied "m-my name is becky lynch, and thank you for saving me back there" and Laura noticed that becky had a irish accent before sasha soon joined up with them and said "hey i managed to find some more foo..." cutting herself off as she saw a orange haired girl standing next to Laura before she smirked at Laura as she continued "damn girl, where do you keep finding these cute girls? But anyway as i was saying i managed to find some more food that should last us a few more days"

And Laura smirked back at sasha as she replied "well, i found her calling for help and i couldn't just leave her so i risked my life to save hers just like seth did with me, and thats great chuck it all in my bag and let's get out of here before we get surrounded" and sasha put the food in Laura's bag and all three girls quickly ran back to the gas station where bayley was standing outside with a worried look on her face before it then changed to a more excited look when she saw the orange haired girl nervously step out from behind Laura as she handed her bag to bayley.

Bayley then bear hugged Laura before she finally said "where were you guys, i was so worried about you and the shield just left to the next town over to gather some more ammo and food" and Laura stood there in the hug before she finally said "umm, bayley could you let me go now i sort of need to breath" and bayley soon released the hug and carried the bag inside as Laura went to talk to becky who was sitting in a corner alone where she sat down next to becky and said "hey, it's ok i felt just like you once, so it's ok if you want to cry as i did plenty of that myself before my life changed when i confessed my feelings to sasha"

Becky then slowly looked at Laura and slightly smiled as she replied "so you mean you and sasha are dating? I had no idea you were gay Laura" to which Laura slightly chuckled before she replied "ha ha, no i'm not gay, i'm bisexual as i'm into both male and females" and becky blushed a little before she replied "oh, well i'm bisexual too, but you're with sasha so i don't stand a chance with someone as hot and cute as you" as tears started to form in her eyes before Laura wiped them away as she simply kissed becky on her lips before she broke the kiss and said "becky, just because i'm with sasha doesn't mean that you can't join in with us if we fuck sometimes"

Sasha then came and joined them as she sat the other side of becky and put her arm around her as she said "yeah, Laura's right you can join in with us when we fuck each other and i have some toys stashed away that we can use" just then a evil idea came into Laura's mind as she took a hold of becky's already slightly torn top as she pulled it off which caused becky to gasp and tried to cover up before she felt sasha's hands against hers as she pinned them against the wall whilst pressing her lips against hers in a passionate kiss whilst Laura was cupping and squeezing her breasts causing becky to moan softly into the kiss.

Then Laura started gently twisting and pinching becky's nipples causing them to slowly become hard which erected more moans from becky before Laura then started to suck and flick her tongue over becky's hard nipples while sasha slowly started to pull becky's jeans off revealing her black thong underneath before sasha then broke the kiss and Laura raised her head from becky's chest before both sasha and Laura turned becky around so that her hands were against the wall exposing her ass towards them as sasha and Laura took it in turns to jiggle and spank becky's ass which erected more moans from becky as her ass was slowly turning from pink to a light shade of red.

Then Laura pulled becky's black thong down to her knees before she then laid on her back underneath with becky's pussy now in full view before she then started to flick her tongue over becky's pussy while sasha continued to jiggle and spank her ass alternating between each cheek causing becky to slowly moan louder and louder before Laura then suddenly stopped as she slid out from in between becky's legs only for her to clamp her hands around her breasts and pulled her back while still pinching and twisting her hard nipples causing more moans from becky before sasha then pulled her thong the rest of the way off and becky looked up to see that sasha was wearing a purple strap on around her waist and had positioned herself in between her legs and raised them over her shoulders before slamming the strap on deep inside her pussy.

And becky gasped and moaned in pleasure as sasha fucked her pussy at a decent speed and pace while Laura was kissing her neck and pinching and twisting her hard nipples before sasha then picked up her speed as she started to fuck becky faster and faster before becky then said whilst moaning "oh fuck, oh shit, yes sasha fuck me harder, harder please, i...i'm losing my mind" before becky then let out a huge moan as she rocked her hips back and forth as her body twitched and tensed from her intense orgasm she just had as she laid there on Laura's chest panting trying to catch her breath before sasha removed the strap on from her pussy and Laura sat there with becky on her chest panting as she said "so, how was that becky?" to which becky finally managed to get her breath back before she replied "that...that was the best and most intense sex i have ever had with two fucking smoking hot girls in my entire life"

Laura then lifted becky off her chest as she replied while still gently twisting and pinching becky's hard nipples which erected soft moans from becky "well, becky there is plenty more where that came from if you want it" before then giving becky's ass a little smack as she handed her slighty torn top to her which made becky yelp a little as she took her top and put it back on while rubbing her now slightly sore ass as she put the rest of her clothes back on. just then the shield had returned with two duffle bags full of ammo and food to which bayley greeted them with a big hug before she said "seth, while you guys were gone Laura and sasha also went into town to try to find some more food, and they also rescued another survivor and her name is becky lynch" before seth then helped dean with the last duffle bag off the truck before he looked at bayley with a smile as he replied "well, that's good that Laura is trying to help us out in her own way and i'm glad she was able to rescue someone else as well, that kid really has come a long way since the day i rescued her"

Just then more zombies started to shuffle and shamble their way to the gas station before dean handed the bags to bayley as she quickly took them inside and watched from behind the door as seth and dean opened fire on them with their assault rifles that had silencers attached as to make as less noise as possible and hearing seth and dean firing at the zombies Laura grabbed her crossbow and ran out to join the shield as she took aim and quickly fired a few bolts at a few zombies that were getting a little too close for comfort towards seth and dean as she said "i want to help too, until i find my parents you guys are like family to me and i will be damned if i let these rottings fuckers take another family away from me" and after roman saw the determination in Laura's eyes he let out a primal roar as he charged and speared one of the zombies knocking it to the ground before ramming the back of its head repeatedly against the ground.

Meanwhile becky, bayley and sasha watched from inside as the shield and Laura dispatched the incoming zombies as becky stood there leaning against one of the grimy windows with a dreamy look on her face as she "your girlfriend really is a badass or should i say badlass isn't she sasha" and sasha came to join her as she put a hand on becky's ass as she replied "yeah, she really has come a long way since i first met her and even though we haven't fucked each other just yet we will get our chance eventually with our sexy little fuck buddy by our side" to which becky moaned slightly as she replied "you're right about that sash, i won't let any of these rotting fuckers lay their dirty rotting hands on either of my sexy ladies, but won't you get lonely once your girlfriend finds her parents"

Sasha then gave becky's ass a little smack causing becky to yelp a little as she replied "no, we exchanged numbers with each other so no matter how far apart me and Laura are from each other we will always be in each other's hearts, plus we will text each other nonstop every day until we can reunite with each other and have passionate sex with either each other or with you joining us" to which becky smirked back at sasha as she replied "i like the sound of that" just then seth walked in as he placed one of the bags on the floor before he looked over at becky and said "oh, i see you must be the person bayley was talking about that Laura rescued" and becky looked back at seth as she replied "i sure am, your friend was really brave risking her life to save mine and i would like to stay with you guys if that's ok with you"

And seth smiled at becky as h replied "of course becky, like Laura said earlier we're a family now and i'm not going to ruin that for her especially when we all promised to help her find her parents wherever they may be in this hell and i hope for Laura's sake they are somewhere safe" just then Laura came in with dean covered in blood and bits of brain before she looked at sasha and said "hey babe, i'm going to take a shower as i stink to high heaven of rotting flesh" to which becky had a smirk on her face as she said "i'll join you" and sasha then replied "ok babe" before then both becky and Laura walked off towards the shower.

Then roman came in and helped bayley unpack the food from the bags before he opened Laura's bag and found some more food as stored it with the others before he closed it back up as he said "damn, who knew that Laura was trying to help find some food as well in her own way and not to mention seth that girl might even have a better curb stomp than you" to which seth replied whilst laying down on one of the makeshift beds "yeah, i wouldn't go that far roman but i will give her credit the fact that she has come a long way since the day i rescued her and is probably one of the strongest girls i have met not in the sense like you roman but strong in a way of mentally if you get what i mean"

To which roman smiled as he replied "yeah, i get it man that really is one hell of a tough girl that is willing to do anything to protect her family and friends she considers family to her" then dean replied whilst sat in a corner "yeah, there is no denying that Laura has really grown and matured since the day we rescued her and i would have to say that i agree with roman with the fact the girl is crazy enough to risk her life to protect the ones she cares about" then as soon as Laura and becky came back from the showers holding hands with each other the group settled down to try to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

The group was woken up by a loud explosion that sounded close to them so Laura and the others quickly hopped onto the back of roman's truck and as Laura and the others got closer to the source Laura had some tears building in her eyes when she saw a familiar uniform and a red jacket and the truck came to a sudden halt and Laura nearly flew off the back as the strangers said "FREEZE, where is our daughter? Tell us or we will be forced to kill you" and after hearing the familiar voices Laura jumped off the back of the truck with a beaming smile on her face and tears streaming down her face as she ran up to the strangers and said "MUM? DAD? Is that you? I've been looking everywhere for you"

Then everyone else in the group had tears in their eyes as they recognised the strangers as Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield Laura's parents and they embraced Laura in a hug before Claire then pointed her gun at the group before Laura said "mum, it's ok these are my friends that saved my life and umm...there's something else you and dad should know" and Claire slowly lowered her gun as she replied to her daughter and the others "i'm so sorry sweetie, me and your farther really meant to come back for you sooner, and what was it you needed to tell us sweetie"

Laura then nervously put her crossbow to one side as she took a deep breath just as sasha banks Laura's girlfriend walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before she finally had the courage to reply as she started saying "mum, dad the truth is that before we found you i was surviving on my own before the shield found me and rescued me and i had been travelling with them since but there is something else too but i'm not really sure how you will react" then leon smiled as he replied "whatever it is honey, just come out and say it your mother and i promise we won't judge"

So Laura took another deep breath as she replied "ok here goes, so i was staying with the shield at a gas station not far from here where i also met Sasha banks and Bayley and then while i was training with dean ambrose i told him that i had a crush on Sasha and so eventually i spoke to Sasha and told her my feelings towards her and that was when i discovered that i was bi-sexual as sasha kissed me and then soon after that the next day i rescued becky lynch while our food was running low and both me and sasha then discovered that becky was also bi-sexual and so i had sex with her and then i had a shower with her after i helped the shield clear out some zombies that tried to attack us"

And both Claire and Leon stood there looking shocked at what their daughter just said and as Laura expected the worst but both her parents wrapped their arms around her in a hug before Claire said "well, i'm glad you've made some good friends and for that i'm proud of you but there was one thing i wanted to know and that is who is actually your girlfriend is it sasha or is it becky?" to which Laura then looked at her mum Claire with a smile and replied "well mum, sasha is my girlfriend but becky is mine and sasha's fuck buddy"

As both becky and sasha stood next to each other behind Laura with beaming smiles on their faces as sasha then slapped becky's ass causing her to gasp before becky then placed a hand on Laura's ass and gave it a squeeze which made Laura stare back and smile at her before the tender moment in the group was interrupted by bullets and zombies collapsing on the ground so Laura and sasha and becky ran with Claire and hopped inside her truck with leon while bayley hopped into the back of the shields truck as both roman and Claire started the engines of their trucks and drove off keeping in touch with each other via radio before another explosion happened in front of them cauising both Claire and roman to swerve their trucks before Claire then drove into a ditch as roman stopped his truck to check on Laura and the others as he knocked on the window and said "Laura, y'all ok?"

Just then a group of bandits slowly came around a corner as one of them said "look what we got here boys, fresh supplies" as roman helped Laura andthe others out of the truck the bandits opened fire on them which caused them to take cover behind the truck but a few of the bullets hit Claire as she clutched at her ribs as she rested behind the truck before Laura said "mum are you ok?" and Claire turned her head to face Laura as she replied "i'm fine my little pumpkin, a few of those assholes got me good though" meanwhile roman and the other members of the shield returned fire as Laura also peeked out from behind the truck every now and then to fire a few bolts from her crossbow and few of the bandits dropped to the ground lifeless.

Before Laura then held her mum in her arms as she coughed up blood and Laura said "mum, don't go stay with me please you're going to be ok" but as Claire took her final breath she cupped Laura's cheek and said "it's ok darling, you're all grown up and become a beautiful daughter both me and your farther can be proud of and you have made such wonderful friends..." before Claire's arm dropped to her side and Laura shook her in her arms as she said "mum, mum say something please" before she then burst into tears as she held her mum's lifeless body in her arms as the realisation had set in that her mum was gone.

After the firing from both sides had stopped seth looked over and saw sasha trying to comfort Laura as she continued to burst into tears as she held her mum in her arms and everyone else in the group were feeling down as leon lifted Claires body from Laura's arms and said "let's give your mum a nice burial eh? Sunshine" to which Laura nodded as she went with her dad to bury her mum with tears in her eyes and when she came back she sat down next to the truck with her head buried in her hands as sasha came and sat next to her and said "hey babe, if you need some time alone just let me know i'll understand" and Laura slumped into sasha's arms and cried her eyes out saying "i'm not sure how i can cope with losing my mum and what's worse is that i'm terrified i'm going to lose you and becky too"

After a while becky came and sat down next to Laura and sasha and tried her best to comfort her as she said "i have no idea how you must be feeling right now, but i promise you me and sasha are not going anywhere and we will always be by your side whether that be on the road or in bed" which made Laura giggle a little at that as she continued to sob in sasha's arms while roman and the others set up camp for the night.

That night everyone was speechless and felt bad for Laura after everything she had been through these past few days to find her parents only for her to lose her mother just hours after being reunited with her as roman stood next to seth with a beer in his hand and said "man, i can only imagine what the poor girl must be going through right now but at least she has us to support her and look after her" seth then looked at roman and took a swig of his beer before he replied "yeah i know what you mean, but i still can't help but feel like i could have done something to prevent this" just then Laura slowly walked up to seth and roman and wrapped her arms around seth in a cuddle before she said "don't blame yourself for what happened to my mum seth, it wasn't your fault"

Dean ambrose was pacing around cursing to himself saying "AHH, DAMN IT, FUCK, if we weren't jumped by a group of punks Laura would still have both of her parents right now, SON OF A BITCH!" Laura then tried her best to bring everyone together by saying "everyone, please stop blaming yourselves for what happened to my mum today as the only people we should be blaming right now are those assholes that thought they could get the jump on us and take what we have and right now my mum would want us all to focus on finding a way out of this city, and we are a family which means we look after and take care of each other so let's just all try to get some rest for now"

Roman then stood there holding his beer and couldn't help but smile at Laura as he said "damn girl, that was one hell of a speech and to be honest i agree with every word you said we ARE a family and no one can take that away from us, so go on now go to your girl and get some rest" and Laura blushed a little at romans words before she nodded her head and slowly walked back to her tent and laid down next to sasha and becky and wrapped her arm around them both as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

The group woke up the next morning with dean cooking breakfast for everyone and Laura sat in her tent wearing her mum Claire's red jacket and buried her head in between her knees whilst sasha and becky were helping dean serve everyone a plate of food before sasha and becky then came and sat either side of Laura in her tent as sasha placed her breakfast down in front of her before Laura then slowly pushed the plate away from her and mumbled "not hungry"

While sasha was busy stuffing her face with food becky briefly stopped eating as she placed a arm around Laura and said to her "c'mon, you need to eat something and i know it not my place to say but i just want to tell you that i felt like you once when i lost one of my family members" to which sasha then finally stopped stuffing her face for a minute as she wrapped a arm around Laura and said "omg, babe you have to try some of deans cooking it is delicious" Laura then slowly raised her head from her knees and smiled at both sasha and becky a little before she then took a small mouthful of the cheese and bacon omelette dean had made for everyone and her mind felt like it was in heaven before Laura then quickly took a few more mouthfuls as sasha and becky couldn't help but chuckle to themselves.

Before sasha then said while still trying not to laugh "don't eat too quick babe, otherwise you will be sick" Laura then finished her plateful before she looked at sasha and said "i know babe, but you were right deans cooking is amazing but can we go somewhere private and talk" to which sasha then smiled as she took Laura by her hand and looked at becky who just nodded and said "go on, whatever it is Laura needs to talk to you about it must be important so go" before sasha then walked off with Laura to a quieter part of the camp as they sat on the floor together before sasha then said "so, what did you want to talk about babe?"

Laura then sat there and looked at sasha for a few minutes with tears building up in her eyes before she finally said "well, i have been thinking a lot last night and there was something i wanted to ask you" to which sasha then had a confused look on her face and said "ok, what's that babe?" then tears slowly started to trickle down Laura's face as she mustered up the courage to reply "i...i wanted to ask you that if i ever turned into one of those disgusting, rotten things if...if either you or becky would ok with shooting me down or ending my life before then" now it was sasha's turn to have tears in her eyes as she threw herself into Laura's arms and said "babe, if you ever got infected i would stop at nothing to find a cure for you but if it came down to either me or becky pulling that trigger and shooting you down then i don't think either of us would be able to do that without having tears in our eyes"

Then becky and dean walked over as they said "there you are, we were starting to worry" before becky then saw the tears in both Laura and sasha's eyes and knelt down and gave them both a hug and said "what did you guys even talk about? Or is it something i don't really want to know" to which Laura then burst into tears on becky while sasha tried to explain everything without crying herself as she said "well Laura asked me that if she ever turned into one of those fucking disgusting, rotten things would either me or becky be ok with shooting her down and i told her if she ever got infected i would stop at nothing until i found a cure for her but if it really came down to it then me or becky wouldn't be able to pull the trigger without having tears in our eyes"

Just then the group heard a rocket being launched and struck something in the distance and not wanting to stick around to find out what it was the group scrambled into their trucks with Laura driving her mum's truck with sasha sitting next to her and leon and becky sitting in the back to guide her while bayley and the shield got into roman's truck and started driving for the next town and they got a little over half way before another rocket then struck the road in front of Laura causing the truck to tumble over and over before landing back on its wheels again.

And roman briefly stopped the truck to radio Laura and the others to see if they were ok when a large humanoid creature with a rocket launcher attached to its arm slowly walked down towards them screaming "S.T.A.R.S" and Laura briefly looked around and said "is everyone ok ?" before sasha then replied "we're fine babe" before Laura then saw the humanoid creature in the windscreen of the truck and exclaimed "FUCK, not him, not now" before she then scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt and grabbed her crossbow and unloaded a few shots with each one landing their mark as they ripped straight through the humanoid creatures limbs knocking it down to a knee briefly before it then stood back up and continued walking towards Laura and the others.

Laura then scrambled to reload her crossbow before she then realised the creature was inches in front of her so she grabbed her baseball bat covered in barbed wire and went to take a swing at the creature and landed a few strikes which didn't seem to faze the creature before it then grabbed Laura by her throat and threw her towards a building and Laura landed hard as her body smashed through the wall leaving her laying on the rubble motionless before the creature then screamed "S.T.A.R.S" again as roman and the other members of the shield opened fire on the creature knocking it down to a knee again and sasha and becky took this opportunity to head over to Laura.

Sasha then crouched down next to Laura and slowly lifted her so she was sitting up as she thought to herself "please be ok, i don't want to lose my girlfriend now" before Laura then groaned in sasha's arms and blinked a couple of times and smiled when she saw sasha's face and weakly said "oh, hey babe what are you and becky doing here?" to which sasha had a few tears in her eyes as she replied "we came to check on you silly, don't ever scare us like that again ok? We thought we had lost you" Laura then coughed up some blood before she replied "i'm not going anywhere babe, but if we don't do something about NEMISIS no one will be safe"

Meanwhile roman charged at the creature and hit a superman punch catching the creature in its jaw making collapse on all fours before an idea then came to roman as he siganled to seth and dean who caught on to what roman was thinking as they ran towards an abandoned factory firing a few shots to get the creatures attention as it rose to its feet and slowly chased after them with roman following where once inside seth and dean continued to fire short bursts to keep the creatures attention until they eventually spilled out on to the roof.

Roman then let out a primal roar which caused the creature to turn around as roman charged at the creature with a spear sending it crashing down on to the ground. Then as the creature was getting to its feet seth ran and hit a curb stomp sending the creature back down to the ground before roman then signalled for the triple powerbomb as dean and seth grabbed a hold of each of the creatures arms and lifted it onto romans shoulders as all three of them then slowly walked towards the edge of the roof of the factory before roman then threw the creature off hoping the fall would be enough to end the creature.

The creature then hit the ground below with a loud THUD and laid on the ground lifeless so seth and dean roman slowly made their way back down to the truck and climbed in as Laura was being helped out of the building she crashed through by sasha and becky who each had a arm over their shoulders before they slowly reached the truck and Laura slowly walked forwards towards the driver's seat before she collapsed to one knee as sasha helped her up and said "hey, take it easy babe, here let me help you" before sasha then opened the door and helped Laura climb inside before climbing in after her.

Laura then looked at sasha and smiled before she said "thank you sash, you're so good to me" sasha then gave Laura a kiss on her cheek before she replied "don't worry about it baby, i will always be there for you" to which Laura smiled back at sasha and returned the kiss on her cheek before turning the key in the ignition and carried on driving following roman towards the next town over...


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later...

As Laura and the others were driving towards the next town nemesis stood back on its feet and continued to hunt down Laura and her friends as it stomped down the road after them screaming "STARS" and about half way towards the next town Laura's truck ran out of gas and she slammed her fist on the wheel a couple of times as she said "fuck, fucking shit" then Laura's girlfriend sasha rubbed her hand on Laura's shoulder as she said in a calm voice "hey babe it's ok we'll just have to find some fuel or find a gas station somewhere"

Then Laura smiled at sasha as she replied "you're right babe and i'm sorry for my outburst i guess i'm just a little stressed because nemesis is never going to stop hunting us down unless we find a way to stop him for good" then becky leaned over and said to Laura "we all know how ya feel lass and we will get through this together as a family and we may not be family by blood but we are still family because we look out for each other"

Just then roman came over to Laura with a fuel tank and said "here Laura, this should be enough to get y'all to the next town with us as i always keep a spare tank in the back incase of emergencies like this" and Laura had some tears in her eyes as she looked at roman and replied "thank you roman, i really don't know what i could have done right now without you or the other members of the shield being here" and roman just smiled and wiped some tears from Laura's eyes as he replied "don't worry about it, we have each other's backs because we're a family now"

So Laura took the fuel tank from roman and got out of the truck and started to pour the gasoline into the truck when she saw a small hoard of zombies slowly shambling in their direction as she said "shit, shit more of those freaks are coming this way" and she looked at the fuel tank that barely felt half empty as she thought to herself "come on, come on can't this thing fill up any faster at this rate we're gonna be those freaks next meal" before she then put the lid back on the fuel tank that still had a little over half of fuel left and put in the back of the truck and quickly climbed back in and turned the key in the ignition.

And the truck failed to start on a couple of attempts before it roared to life once more on the third attempt and Laura strapped her seatbelt on and leaned out the window to roman and said "ok let's go before nemesis has a chance to catch up to us" and roman smiled back at Laura as he replied "yeah i hear you let's move" before he got in his truck as they both drove off continuing towards the next town keeping in touch with each other on the radio.

When they arrived in the next town both roman and Laura parked their trucks and the rest of the group climbed out as roman found a abandoned building nearby and said "we should be able to stop here and lay low for a while" then Laura grabbed her bag from the back of her truck as her dad leon and her girlfriend sasha and becky all walked with her to the building and picked a spot to sit down before sasha sat down next to Laura with becky sitting the other side of her before sasha then said "hey babe, how are you holding up? You know with everything that's happened so far" then Laura looked at sasha with some tears in her eyes as she replied "i would be lying to you babe if i said i'm fine but the truth is i still miss my mum everyday and i am struggling to cope with everything that's happened especially with nemesis turning up, but at least i still have my mum's jacket to remember her by"

Then sasha gave Laura a hug and held her tight as she rubbed her back and said "it's ok babe, losing someone you love can be extremely painful and me and becky aren't going anywhere and we will help you and support you no matter what and we will find a way to stop nemesis for good don't worry" then a little smirk grew on sasha's face as she looked at becky as becky smirked back at her before sasha continued "but i think me and becky know something that will help you feel much better" before sasha then gave Laura a kiss on her lips as becky crawled up behind her and started kissing Laura on her neck and Laura let out small muffled moans.

Laura then felt her top being removed by becky as Laura's dad leon said "i-i'll give you girls some alone time" before he then walked into another room leaving sasha Laura and becky alone together as becky then cupped Laura's breasts and started gently twisting and pinching her nipples causing them to turn hard as Laura let out more muffled moans as she kissed sasha before sasha then briefly broke the kiss and gave a gentle shove to Laura causing her to fall back into becky's chest as sasha removed her jeans and pulled her pink thong off shortly after exposing Laura's pussy.

Then sasha spread Laura's legs open and slowly flicked her tongue around Laura's pussy causing Laura to moan and beg saying "sash, babe please...i need to feel you so badly right now" and it always made sasha smirk hearing her girlfriend beg before sasha then slowly flicked her tongue over Laura's pussy causing Laura to throw her head back as she moaned loudly saying "OH FUCK YES BABY...I WANTED YOU SO BADLY AND YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO GOOD, OH GOD" meanwhile becky was rolling Laura's hard nipples through her fingers and occasionally twisting them and pinching them sending waves of pleasure through Laura's body.

And then sasha slowly lifted her head up from in between Laura's legs causing Laura to whimper before sasha then turned her over so that her ass was facing towards her and she rubbed her hands over Laura's ass occasionally squeezing it and shaking it before she then gave it a slap causing Laura to yelp and look back at sasha with a smirk on her face before she then turned to face becky as becky planted a kiss on her lips and Laura moaned into the kiss as she felt sasha occasionally squeezing and spanking each of her ass cheeks slowly turning them from pink to a light shade of red before sasha then grabbed a strap on from her bag and strapped it around her waist before she then positioned the purple strap on in between Laura's legs and was slowly rubbing it against Laura's asshole as she said "i hope you're ready babe because i'm gonna pound yo ass until you can't walk" and Laura moaned louder into the kiss with becky as she felt sasha slowly pushing the purple strap on inside her ass.

Then becky briefly broke the kiss with a smirk on her face and slid her jeans off along with her black thong and spread her legs while rubbing her pussy a little before she said to Laura "sasha can't have all the fun lass and what good would i be as a fuck buddy if i didn't get my share of fun too" and Laura smirked at becky in between letting out loud moans as sasha continued to fuck her in her ass before Laura lowered her head and started to flick her tongue over becky's pussy causing her to let out load moans of her own saying "OH SHIT, LAURA LASS YE TONGUE FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, OH FUUCK"

Soon both becky and Laura let out huge moans as they came before sasha then slowly pulled the strap on out of her girlfriends ass as Laura and becky laid there panting trying to catch their breath before Laura then slowly sat up as she said "fuck...thank you girls so much for that i feel a lot better now" before she then got her clothes on again as becky pulled her jeans up and replied with a smile on her face "glad we could help lass...that...that was incredible and intense" then sasha wrapped her arms around Laura as she said "i'm glad i could make you feel better babe and that was so fucking hot watching you eat out becky's pussy while i was pounding you in your ass with a strap on"

Then bayley and roman were standing in the door way as becky Laura and sasha looked at them blushing before Laura looked at roman and bayley a little sad as she said "i guess you guys heard us and i'm sorry we were really loud and probably put us all in danger by attracting a lot of zombies to where we are" and bayley could see the tears forming in Laura's eyes before she ran over and knelt down and gave her hug before she replied "it's ok Laura, we all know how much you and sasha love each other even though you haven't been dating very long and we understand how difficult this is for you at the moment since you lost your mother so if you and sasha want to fuck each other if it helps you relax then by all means fuck each other just make sure you two or three go somewhere private first"

That made Laura giggle a little as she replied "thank you so much bayley, but i still feel like i put us all in danger because of how much noise we made" then roman stood there with a smile on his face before he said "don't worry about it Laura, we look after each other and have each other's backs like a family and me and dean and seth can handle a few zombies that try and come near us, so for now just try and get some sleep ok? As it's pretty dark out at the moment" then Laura nodded her head as she replied "thank you roman and i will do" before she then laid down in her sleeping bag and sasha laid her sleeping bag next to Laura as becky laid her sleeping bag the other side of Laura and then all three girls then slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning...

Laura woke up the next morning in between her girlfriend Sasha banks and Becky lynch and she rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she got out from her sleeping bag and walked towards the window and stared outside as the rain poured down before then her girlfriend Sasha came to join her as she put her arm around her and said to her "morning babe, what's on your mind? You look like you are staring off into space"

And Laura turned to her girlfriend and smiled as she replied "sorry sash, i guess i just had a lot on my mind and i just needed some space to think and process everything that has happened lately as well as trying to think of a way to stop Nemesis for good" then Sasha gave her girlfriend a kiss on her lips as she replied "i'll get us some breakfast while you have some time alone babe" and Sasha walked off to get herself and Laura and Becky some breakfast while Laura continued to stare out of the window before Laura's dad Leon came in and stood next to her and said "don't worry sweetheart, we will find a way out of the city with your friends i promise and maybe we can settle down somewhere and start over"

Then Laura smiled at her dad as she replied "i know dad, and i still miss mum everyday but i also know that she would want us to keep moving until we find a way out of this hell together and yeah i would like to find somewhere quiet and start over and maybe my girlfriend Sasha and Becky could move in with us" and Leon wrapped his arm around his Daughter as he replied "sure pumpkin, whatever makes you happy and i know your mother would be proud and i miss your mother everyday too"

Sasha then came back in with three plates of bacon sandwiches as she smiled at Laura and said "breakfast is ready babe" and Laura took her plate from her girlfriend as they sat down and started eating their breakfast when Becky then woke up as she rubbed her eyes before she smiled at Laura and said to her "morning Laura, i hope you guys saved some breakfast for me i'm starvin" and Laura let out a little giggle as she replied "of course Becky, Sasha got us all some breakfast" and Becky took the plate from Sasha and smiled at her as she replied "thanks lass you're the best"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from outside and Roman came running into Laura's room and tried to catch his breath as he said "s-sorry to interrupt your breakfast everyone but we gotta move as Nemesis is here" and Laura grabbed her crossbow and rolled up her sleeping bag before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and Sasha grabbed Becky's hand as they all grabbed their things and ran towards their truck as Roman and the others got inside his truck and they drove as fast as they could through the city trying to avoid pot holes and swerving around groups of zombies as Nemesis slowly marched after them screaming "S.T.A.R.S"

Then Michelle and the others stopped outside another building and they ran inside while Roman and the other members of the shield were firing at Nemesis and Laura and the others were scrambling around inside looking for ammo and any other supplies they came across when Laura found a grenade launcher in one of the rooms and she went out to Roman and Seth and Dean as they were still firing their guns at Nemesis before she took the grenade launcher in her hands which were a little shaky before she fired a round at Nemesis which exploded on contact causing him to drop to a knee.

And Laura continued walking forward with the grenade launcher firing round after round at Nemesis as she said to him "Get some!" before she ran out of ammo and ran back inside the building with the others and closed the doors behind her before she tried to catch her breath as she said "t-that won't keep him down for long but it will buy us some time at least" and Roman put his arm around Laura as he said to her with a smile on his face "that was really brave of you facing down Nemesis like that because i thought me and the boys ended that thing when we threw him off that factory roof but you're right that will buy us some time to hopefully get some more ammo and find a way out of here"

Leon then said to the others "come on, this way i think i might have found something" so Laura and the shield followed Leon and the others as they came to a lift and Leon hit the button and the lift slowly went down and Sasha walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her in a hug as she said to her "Roman is right that was really brave of you to face Nemesis like that but at least now we have some time to hopefully find a way out of this city" and Laura smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on her lips as she replied "thanks babe, i admit i was a little nervous facing Nemesis given what happened last time but i felt confident holding this grenade launcher firing round after round into him as i was thinking about us having a future together if we ever make it out here"

The lift then reached the ground as it stopped and to the groups horror there was a hallway filled with zombies and Laura said with a worried look on her face "we will never make it through without one of us getting bitten because there is too many of them" then Roman placed his hand Laura's shoulder to reassure her as he said with a smile on his face "we'll find a way, don't worry" before then Seth and Dean started firing at the zombies and a few of them fell to the ground lifeless and Laura's dad Leon joined them as he fired his pistol a few times killing a few more zombies.

And as the group were slowly making their way through the zombie infested hallway they heard a loud roar and Laura said to the others "we should move quicker as that was Nemesis" and Dean looked at Laura and nodded his head as he said "yeah i hear you, let's pick up the pace a bit people" before there was a loud thud coming from behind them as Nemesis landed on the lift and Laura said "fuck, i didn't think he would be back so soon" and Nemesis launched one of its tentacles at the group which was heading for Sasha before Laura pushed her out of the way as she said "babe, lookout"

But before Laura had time to get out the way herself the tentacle slashed against her arm slightly ripping the sleeve on her mum's jacket and Laura yelled in pain before she pulled something out of the wound in her arm and looked at her girlfriend as she said to her "Sasha, i'm sorry" before she collapsed and Sasha caught her before she hit the ground and said to her "no no no, you stay with me you hear babe? I'm not gonna let you turn into one of those disgusting freaks" then Becky stood next to Sasha as she said with tears in her eyes "maybe there is a vaccine somewhere, there has to be"

Then Leon said to the others "there's a hospital up ahead, we should be able to find a vaccine in there somewhere" and Becky still had some tears in her eyes as she replied "what are we waiting for? Let's go this could be our only hope to save Laura" and Sasha walked with Laura in her arms as she said to everyone "let's go, i'll take any chance i can get to save my precious Laura" before the group then made their way inside the hospital and Sasha kicked open a door and placed Laura on a bed and sat down on a chair next to her and held her hand in her own as she said to her with tears in her eyes "fight it Laura babe, you have to"

Meanwhile Becky and Leon and the others were looking around for anything that could be a vaccine or give them a hint of where a vaccine might be kept and Becky was looking through some notes she found on a table was getting more and more frustrated as she said "Handgun ammo recipe, recipes for different grenade ammo, shotgun ammo recipe urgh there's nothing here about where a vaccine is or how we can make one" and Leon came over to Becky and put his hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her as he said "calm down Becky, we will find a vaccine and save my daughter we just have to keep looking and getting frustrated isn't going to solve anything"

And Becky wrapped her arms around Leon in a hug as she said with tears in her eyes "i know, i know but it's just that Laura saved my life a few months back and i want to have this opportunity to return the favour to her" then Leon just held Becky tight in a hug as she burst into tears on him as he tried to say something to calm her down "Laura is a fighter so i know she will try to fight this as long as her body will allow her to and i know when we find a vaccine and give it to her she will be ok"

Then Roman came into the room and said "guys i think we found something" and Becky rushed to see what they found and she saw Seth holding a syringe filled with a greenish liquid and Dean was reading some notes laid out on a table in the room as he said "blah blah blah T-virus blah blah blah something something cure" and Becky took the syringe from Seth as she said to Dean "this is it, this is the vaccine it has to be, even if it's not we have to try" before she went running back into the room with Sasha and Laura as Roman stood next to Leon and said "those girls really look out for each other huh?" and Leon smiled at Roman as he replied "yeah, they sure do and i don't think my daughter Laura would have it any other way"

And Becky stood next to Sasha with the syringe and took a deep breath before she said "i hope this works" before she then plunged the syringe into Laura's arm and emptied its contents before pulling it out again and Sasha said to Becky "all we can do now is hope i guess, i just want Laura to come back to me" and Becky wrapped her arm around Sasha and they both had tears in their eyes as Becky said to her "me too Sash, me too"


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later...

It had been a few hours since Becky gave Laura the syringe and both Becky and Sasha were sitting next to each other by a wall while Dean and Seth and Roman were guarding the entrance and Bayley was sitting in the chair next to Laura while Laura's dad Leon was still looking through some notes scattered on the table and Laura groaned and slowly started to open her eyes and Bayley said to everyone in the room "guys, Laura's waking up" and both Sasha and Becky jumped up to their feet and rushed over to Laura.

And Laura slowly sat up on the bed and looked at Bayley before she said to her "you saved my life, thank you" and Bayley looked at Becky then back to Laura as she replied with a smile on her face "it wasn't me who saved your life Laura it was Becky as she was frantically looking around this place and pretty much turning it upside down to find a cure or anything to save you" and Laura looked at Becky and smiled as she replied "well i guess i owe you a thank you then Becks because i wasn't ready to leave you and Sasha in a Laura less world that would just be too cruel"

Then both Becky and Sasha gave Laura a hug with tears in their eyes as they said "we are just so happy to have you back with us Laura" before they released the hug as Becky wiped some tears from her face as she continued "although your puns could use a little work, and it's not like anything ya wouldn't of done for me or Sasha" then Sasha said to Laura with tears in her eyes "i'm so happy i still have you with me baby because i was so scared i had lost you and i'm not sure if your dad could've handled losing you and your mum in the same day"

Laura then got up from the bed a wobbled a little on her feet before Bayley said to her "easy Laura, you were out for some time so it might take your body a few minutes to adjust" then Laura said to Bayley "i know, that's why i am gonna take things slow for a bit to give my body time to adjust to the vaccine" then Laura slowly walked up to her girlfriend Sasha and Becky and wrapped her arms around them in a hug as she said to them with tears in her eyes "i'm so sorry i mad you both worry about me and i promise if we somehow make it out of here alive i will make it up to you both"

And both Sasha and Becky returned the hug to Laura and wiped the tears from her eyes as they said to her "it's ok Laura, what matters is that you are still here with us and if anything this was Nemesis's fault for what happened to you" then Laura's dad Leon walked up to her and said to her with a smile on his face "how are you feeling pumpkin? It's good to have you back with us" and Laura smiled back at her dad as she replied "i feel better now dad, thanks to Becky finding the vaccine but we should move as Nemesis can't be too far behind us"

Suddenly everyone's attention was turned to a TV in the room showing the news as it said "umbrella corp have deemed Raccoon City to be a failure and plan on wiping the city with a missile strike within the next three days" then Roman said to everyone "we have three days to find a way out of the city otherwise we are all screwed" and Leon replied "i agree, and i think there is a subway that will lead us straight to an umbrella corp lab"

And Laura said to everyone "what are we waiting for? Let's move because every second counts and we don't have that much time before umbrella blow this city to hell" and Roman smiled as he replied "yeah y'all heard Laura let's move people we don't have a second to waste" before they all made their way through the hospital to an underground subway station and they all got on the train as it started moving and they got a little way through the tunnel before the group heard another loud roar and Nemesis smashed down through one of the carts and Roman and the rest of the Shield opened fire on him.

Laura then noticed Nemesis had a rocket launcher attached to its arm and she took her grenade launcher in her hands as she had her crossbow strapped to her back and she aimed at Nemesis as she said "a rocket launcher really?" before she then pushed Roman and the others into another cart of the train and Sasha had a worried look on her face as she said to her girlfriend "Babe? What are you doing?" and Laura smiled at Sasha as she replied "it's ok Sash, i'll buy you and the others some time and i'll be fine i know what i'm doing" before she closed the door behind them and Sasha tried to reach for the door but Roman held her back and Sasha said to Roman with tears in her eyes "let me go, i'm not gonna sit here and let my girlfriend throw her life away"

And Roman said to Sasha "Laura is going to be fine Sasha trust me and right now she is counting on us to trust her and put our faith in her" and Becky wrapped her arms around Sasha in a hug as she said to her "Roman is right Sash, i know Laura will be ok and she is trying to buy us all as much time as we need to get away from Nemesis and she wouldn't do something like that unless she had a reason so right now we need to trust her and put our faith in her"

Meanwhile...

After Laura closed the door of the next cart behind her friends she turned to face Nemesis with her grenade launcher in hand as she said to him "alright fucker, let's dance!" before she fired a few rounds into Nemesis causing to stumble before he continued to march towards her screaming "S.T.A.R.S" before he then took aim with his rocket launcher and Laura charged towards Nemesis and slid underneath its legs and got back to her feet behind him and fired some more rounds into him before she then switched to her crossbow and fired a couple of bolts into him causing him to drop to a knee before Laura then charged at Nemesis again and stepped off his leg and flipped over him and landed on her feet behind him before she then jumped onto the next cart of the train and looked at Nemesis as she said to him "end of the line bitch!"

Before she then fired a grenade round at the hook connecting the two carts and it exploded separating the carts and Nemesis went crashing into the tracks as Laura held onto the side of the cart before Roman opened the door and Laura climbed inside and closed door behind her and leaned against it and took a few deep breaths before Sasha ran up to her and gave her a hug and said to her "oh my god babe, you scared the hell out of me and i'm sorry i didn't trust you" and Laura returned the hug to her girlfriend as she tried to catch her breath as she replied "it's ok Sash, i told you i would be fine and i think that should slow Nemesis down a bit"

And Becky walked over to Laura and gave her a hug as she said to her "i had a feeling you would be ok lass and we all had faith in ya that ye would return in one piece and judging by the sound of that explosion i don't think we will have to worry about Nemesis anytime soon" then Laura returned the hug to Becky as she replied "thanks guys, i admit i took a huge risk facing Nemesis alone but i'm glad it paid off" then the train announcer said "now arriving at umbrella underground facility" and Leon said to everyone "well, this is our stop guys"

The train then stopped and the doors opened and the group slowly walked off the train onto the platform outside the umbrella corp underground lab and Laura walked up to the door and took a deep breath as she said to everyone "well, this is it guys this is what we have been waiting for" and Laura's girlfriend Sasha walked up and stood next to her while Becky stood the other side of her as they said "yeah, it all comes down to this and hopefully we can find something that can get us all out of the city" and the large door to the underground facility slowly raised up as it opened and the group slowly walked inside.

Once inside the group slowly explored the underground lab as they went from room to room before Laura found a case in one of the rooms and opened it and inside were vials of the same greenish liquid that was in the syringe Becky used on her in the hospital before she closed it again and said to the others "guys, i found a case with vials of the vaccine in it if we can get this to the government we could save hundreds if not thousands of lives" and Roman took the case from Laura and smiled at her as he said "yeah, me and Dean and Seth will keep this safe as the shield let's hurry and find something we can use to get out of the city"

Later...

The group came across a large room filled with creatures inside large tubes and Laura said "these are tyrants, who knows how many of these things umbrella has down here hidden away from the public" and Sasha held her girlfriends arm as they walked through the room and pointed towards another set of tubes containing different sort of creatures as she said "and those must be hunters, just what have umbrella being doing down here away from the public eye"

Then the group heard a voice coming from behind them saying "excellent observation Ms. Redfield" and Laura turned to face a man that looked middle aged and had blonde hair with black sunglasses across his face before she said "Wesker" then Wesker continued as he said "but i am afraid i can't allow you or your friends to leave this room with the vaccine you have there" and Laura looked at Roman and the others as she said to him "go, get out here with the vaccine, i'll hold him off" and Roman started running for the door on the otherside of the room with the case in his hands and the others followed him except Laura's dad Leon as he stood next to his daughter.

And Laura looked at her dad Leon and said to him "dad? What are you doing? Get out of here i've got this" and Leon looked at his daughter before he looked back at Wesker as he said with his eyes filled with determination "no it's ok sweetie, i've already lost your mother today i'm not going to lose you too so let's bring Wesker down together!" and Wesker laughed and clapped his hands slowly before he said to both Laura and her dad Leon "by all means you're welcome to try"


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later...

Laura and Leon and Wesker were all staring at each other before Leon then started firing his pistol at Wesker but Wesker dodged his shots easily before flickered up to him and connected with a spinning back kick to the gut sending Leon flying into a nearby railing and Laura fired a few bolts from her crossbow at Wesker which he dodged a couple of them before the third bolt barely grazed his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain as Laura smiled at him and said "how'd that feel asshole?"

Then Wesker flickered over to Laura and slammed his fist into her gut causing her gasp for air before he then connected with a roundhouse kick to the head sending Laura flying into a nearby wall and she collapsed on the floor before Wesker laughed as he said "pathetic" and Laura slowly picked herself off the ground and got back to her feet as she said to Wesker "what did you say?" and Wesker smiled as he calmly said "i said Pathetic"

And Laura flickered towards Wesker and connected with a flurry of punches to his ribs before she ended with a kick to the side of the head sending Wesker into a nearby railing holding his jaw before he said "how interesting, it seems the vaccine must have awakened some of your latent genes" and Laura looked at her hands in shock before she looked back at Wesker and said "i could get used to this, so i guess i owe you a thank you for giving me super powers"

Then Leon fired more shots at Wesker who easily dodged them again until Leon had to reload his pistol before he said "screw this" and threw his pistol on the ground and charged at Wesker and threw a couple of punches and kicks but Wesker countered them as he said "you're no match for me" before he kicked Leon in his gut causing him to gasp for air as he went flying across the room before Laura said to Wesker "my dad maybe no match for you but i am" and Wesker laughed again as he said to Laura "how amusing"

Laura and Wesker then flickered towards each other as they started to trade punches and kicks with each other before Laura connected with a knee to the gut of Wesker and an elbow to the back of his neck as Wesker gasped for air before he coughed up some blood before he said "damn it" but before Wesker had a chance to recover Laura delivered a short flurry of punches and kicks to him before she ended with a boot to his chest sending him flying into a wall across the room before he collapsed on the floor and Laura said to him "next time stay down"

Before Laura then ran over to her dad Leon and wrapped his arm around her as she said to him "come on, i'm gonna get you out here dad" and they slowly walked to the door on the other side of the room and went through it into another large room before she heard Roman on a railing above her as he said to her "hey Laura, we found a chopper that we can use to get out of the city" and Laura looked up at him as she replied "cool, i see a lift on the other side of this room that should take me and my dad up to you guys"

Then Laura walked with her dad towards a lift on the other side of the room before she heard a loud roar so Laura placed her dad down against a wall before Nemesis smashed through a wall and Laura grabbed her crossbow from her back as she said to him "for the record, this is the last fucking time!" before she then fired a few bolts at him causing him to stumble before he jumped down as he screamed "S.T.A.R.S" then Laura saw a powerful rail gun and she dived towards the gun and grabbed it after she avoided a rocket from Nemesis before she aimed the gun at him as she said to him "eat this asshole!" before firing the gun at Nemesis which ripped straight through him leaving a hole in his chest and his arm was laying on the ground before he slowly started regenerating.

And Laura went to fire the gun again as she said to Nemesis "i don't think so bitch!" before the she looked down at the gun as it said "weapon recharging please restore power" and Laura cursed at herself as she said "fuck! Guess i'm gonna have to restore the power before i can use this thing again" so Laura ran towards one of the huge power supply units that had been dislodged and started slowly pushing it in before dodging another rocket from Nemesis as she said to him "you really don't know when to quit do you? Before she then pushed the power supply back in before she heard the gun saying "two power supplies remain!"

Laura then sprinted across the room to another power supply that had been dislodged and started slowly pushing it back in before dodging another rocket from Nemesis and fired a few bolts of her crossbow at him causing him to drop to a knee before she then pushed the power supply back in as the gun said "one power supply remains!" and Laura thought to herself "ok, just one more power supply then i can end this fucker" before she then ran over towards the last power supply that was out of place and started slowly pushing it back in and barely dodged another rocket from Nemesis before she said to him "you're back up already? Guess you're not gonna make this easy for me are you"

Then Laura switched to her grenade launcher and fired a few rounds at Nemesis causing him to collapse down to a knee again before she then pushed the last power supply back in place before she heard the gun say "power has been restored, weapon now ready to use!" and Laura thought to herself "perfect, if i can just make it over to that gun i can end this fucker once and for all" before she then tried to make her way over to the rail gun but Nemesis hit her with its rocket launcher arm knocking her across the floor and Laura slowly dragged herself back to her feet before she then flickered past Nemesis and grabbed the rail gun and slammed it into Nemesis's mouth and stared at him in the eyes before she said "time to say goodnight bitch!"

Before Laura then pulled the trigger of the rail gun blasting a hole through Nemesis's head and a nearby wall before Nemesis dropped to the ground lifeless and Laura dropped the gun before running back over to her dad and lifted him up over her shoulders in a fireman's carry as she said to him "hang in there dad, i'm gonna get you out of here" before she then slowly walked towards the lift on the other side of the room and pressed the button and the lift slowly raised up to the platform above her where Roman and the rest of the shield were waiting for her.

Then Dean ambrose ran over to Laura and took her dad onto his shoulders as he said to her with a smile on his face "it's ok Laura, i've got your old man and that was one hell of a fight you put up against Nemesis down there" and Laura tried to catch her breath as she smiled back at Dean and replied "thanks Dean, how is my dad looking? I didn't have a chance to check on him after our fight with Wesker" and Seth Rollins said to Laura while checking her dad's pulse "he's unconscious, but he is gonna be fine Laura as his breathing feels normal let's hurry and get to the others by the chopper"

So Laura and the others rushed to the helipad where Bayley and Sasha and Becky were waiting for them as Bayley said to them "hurry guys, they just launched the missle" and Laura helped Dean put her dad onto the chopper before Sasha said to her "hey babe, what happened to you? you're covered in blood" and Laura smiled at her girlfriend Sasha as she replied "well, after me and my dad took down Wesker i had a run in with Nemesis again but this time i put him down for good and i would give you a kiss right now babe but i really need a shower when we get out of here"

And just as Laura was about to climb onto the chopper with the others she heard a familiar voice and turned around as Wesker said "leaving so soon? We were just beginning to have some fun" and Laura said to Wesker "you really want to finish this? Even though the city is about to be blown to hell, if this were any other time i would have taken you up on your offer but i'm gonna have to say no Wesker"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: half of this chapter will be in third person but the rest of this chapter will be in first person as it will be my OC talking about what happened after they escaped the city and who knows maybe if you guys really like this story i will make a sequel but as they say the power is in your hands. Enjoy!**

**Previously on Laura's survival...**

**Laura: really Wesker you want to finish this? When the city is about to be blown to hell if this were any other time i would have taken you up on that offer but i'm gonna have to say no Wesker...**

Dean ambrose then grabbed Wesker before had a chance to dodge him and looked at Laura and said to her "take the shot Laura! It's the only way!" and Laura took aim with her crossbow before she said pulled her crossbow up and said with tears in her eyes "i-i can't i'll hit you too Dean!" and Dean ambrose was still holding onto Wesker while he was struggling in his grip before he said to Laura "i'll be fine, trust me, just take the shot and take this fucker down!"

And Laura took aim with her crossbow again and fired a bolt at Wesker and the bolt ripped straight through Wesker's shoulder and Dean's shoulder causing them both to collapse to the ground and Laura cried out "DEAN!" and Dean slowly started to stir as he grabbed his shoulder in pain before he said "Geez calm down will you, i told you i would be fine" and Roman lifted Dean onto his shoulders and placed him onto the chopper before climbing in himself and helped Laura onto the chopper as Seth started the engine and slowly took off.

Laura then leaned against the side of the chopper looking out of the door next to her girlfriend Sasha banks and their friend Becky lynch before she leaned her head on Sasha's shoulders as she said "it's over, it's finally over so long Raccoon City!" before letting out a sigh of relief and Sasha lifted her head off her shoulders and smiled as she said to her "eww, you weren't kidding when you said you needed a shower babe, you stink of rotting flesh but you're right it's finally over and we can relax" as the Missile flew past them and hit Raccoon City and a mushroom cloud erupted from the middle of the City and Seth struggled for control of the chopper as it shook before finally regaining control.

Then Becky shifted closer to Laura as she smiled and said "we all made it out alive, well most of us made it sorry about your mother Laura but at least now it gives us all a chance to start over, so where is everyone going to go now we are out of the city?" and Dean was leaning against the door on the other side of the chopper with a smile on his face as he said "well, as soon as we land i'm going back to Cincinnati Ohio, to see my wife Renee as i haven't seen her since i even took this stupid mission in the first place, what about you Laura? Where are you and your dad gonna go?"

And Laura smiled at Dean as she replied "well, me and my dad were thinking of going somewhere quiet like in the countryside or something and try to have a fresh start how about you big guy where are you gonna go Roman?" and Roman looked at Laura and smiled before he looked at the case in his hands as he replied "well, the first thing i'm doing when we land is i'm gonna drop this bad boy off to the government then i'm gonna go back home and see my family and kids how about you Seth?"

Seth Rollins looked back and said "well, as soon as i find a good spot to land and i don't know if i told you guys this already but me and Bayley started dating not too long after Sasha and Laura got together so i'm gonna take her back to Davenport with me and just relax knowing we saved the world and i'm sure Laura's mum would be proud of what we accomplished what about you Becky and Sasha?" and Becky smiled as she replied "i don't really know to be honest with ya, i guess i'm just going to see where the wind takes me and maybe i'll go back to Dublin" then Sasha smiled as she replied "i'm with Becky, i might go back to Boston or i might move in with my girlfriend"

Laura's P.O.V...

So that's how we escaped Raccoon city and after Seth found a place to land we all said our goodbyes before going our separate ways and Seth and Bayley are happily living together in Davenport Iowa and me and Sasha and Becky had been invited to their wedding happening in a few weeks along with my dad and speaking of me and Sasha and Becky i decided they could move in with me and my dad in our little house in the countryside.

Roman dropped off the vaccine to the government before he went back home to his family and Dean went back to Cincinnati Ohio to see his wife Renee young who come and visit me and my dad Leon from time to time and also before i forget there was one other thing in this story and that is me and Sasha got engaged and plan on having our wedding soon with Becky as our Bride's maid or best man we haven't really decided on that yet.

And this concludes this story of my life and i hope you enjoyed this crazy rollercoaster i call my life and i'm not sure if Wesker survived that Missile or not but i know i'll be ready if he ever does come back and who knows maybe i'll have more stories to tell with more crazy adventures but for now thank you for sitting through this ride with me until next time folks.

The end...for now.


End file.
